Fusionfall Static Memories
by PointlessClam
Summary: Hello there, finally I have put this out there, after months of scrapping storys and such, I finally got this out, during the time of my last story I believe I have improved with my writing and developing of characters. This story will follow two characters, a boy named Kishimu who is in the Past, and a girl named Rini who is in the Future.
1. Prologue - Awakening

**Prologue**

 _Warm bright light rippled over a_ polished wooden floor, the light was so bright that the rest of the room seemed to be filled with darkness. Crickets are heard outside muffled by the windows and walls, the sounds they made, they were soothing.

Near the middle of a room laid a bed which had a boy in it, tucked in without a singular worry. Despite his looks, he was actually quite old for a teenager, turning seventeen just the other day. His dark brown eyes were clear but were not seen as the boy was drifting quietly into his dreams with the occasional snoring.

In his delightful trance was him, the same boy sleeping, however he was in a classroom. The boy didn't recognize anyone though, their faces were there however like static they faded in and out, was he really seeing people or just a projection of them? He kind of knew he was in a dream but he rolled with it, although one person stood out to him, it was a girl, the boy's best friend.

There was no static around her, the boy seems to remember how she looked perfectly, she had hair as black as the eternal darkness in the night sky, with her fair colored skin. Some glances were thrown towards the girl from the boy, it was quite obvious he had feelings for her.

"Don't worry Kish, I'll be alright, Dexter knows what he's doing." the young girl exclaimed as she faded away. Kishimu remembered now, that girl, she was sent too far into the future, that scientist's stupid sister sent her way too far. She could have gone a hundred years or farther! Kishimu let out a sigh as he wished for her back, that was his best friend after all, and now she was gone.

Kishimu started to burst into tears like the sad and pathetic guy he was, he was dreaming after all so it didn't matter to him that people were watching. Now that he looked around, he realized that the room was empty, it felt empty without her, Rini. Kishimu wiped his tears and held out his hand to try to grab something out of the air where Rini disappeared, vanished, dimmed without a trace.

He woke up with his eyes a bit watery, Kishimu laughed it off a bit and decided to get out of his bed to get water. As he got out, his pajamas were revealed, just a grey t-shirt and some black and brown plaid pajama pants, and to top it off, yellow slippers! Kishimu looked down as his slippers and realized that he made a really wise decision buying them the other day, he was quite proud.

 _Yep, pretty good decision indeed, although they're already falling apart, a solid thousand taros were spent on them. Yep, great purchase_ , he thought.

Continuing on his journey to the kitchen, he slid his slippers across the wooden floor as he was tired and sluggish, Kishimu slapped himself across his face to awaken himself to finish the quest for H2O. Finally reaching the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and gasped, there was no more water!

"Yeah I really shouldn't have bought these slippers." he remarked, and back to his bed he went. To his sweet cozy bed, he couldn't fall asleep, not because of the slap across his face, although it did sting, he couldn't sleep because of Rini, Kishimu hoped she was okay.

 _I'll leave my house one day and actually do something_ , he thought. _I will make sure of it, that I will make the most of my days for her, and then maybe . . . perhaps . . . I'll find Rini again, I know it._


	2. Chapter 1 - The Future

**Chapter 1**

 _Rini jumped up in the air as_ she dodged an attack from a fusion spawn. Her fingers were placed on the trigger of her rifle carefully, she landed one second later. The fusion spawn jumped up in the air and Rini pulled the trigger immediately killing the spawn. Light drops of corrosive fusion matter fell down on her sweater, it didn't really matter to her, she was used to it.

 _I can just remember when I arrived here in the future thanks to Dexter's stupid sister._

A couple of days ago she was a normal teenager still in school, studying, having fun with friends, especially with her best friend, Kishimu. Even though it was a couple of days ago, it felt like months. Rini had clear memories of being a normal person before signing up for the time-travel experiment, now she's stuck a couple of years into the future.

Looking at the ground, she realized there was an item that the fusion spawn had inside of it. It was probably the item Numbuh Five requested twenty minutes ago, the Synchronizing Engine for the time machine. Collecting the pieces of wood, or the "2x4" technology as the KND would say it, as well as the paste was pretty easy. However these Cyber Stingers were annoying, Rini still didn't get a better weapon than the lightning gun and it was quite hard to shoot them down with that basic weapon. Eventually after killing twenty of them, she had gotten another part for the engine, at least she thought so.

Picking up the item which was thought to be the Chrono Capacitor, she moved onwards. After killing a myriad of monsters, she was quite tired. As soon as Rini sat down on the grass, she realized it was getting infected by a Terrafuser nearby and sighed, as she was walking away, she heard a voice, it was from her NanoCom.

"Did you get the Chrono Capactitor?" the familiar voice said, it was quite feminine and Rini realized it was Numbuh Five, it was quite hard to know who was talking with the communicator in the NanoCom.

"Yeah, I think so. What else do we need for the Synchronizing Engine? I'm getting tired so I just want to finish this up already."

"One last thing, see if you can find a Drive Casting on the rooftops around there, I don't know exactly where it is, but you better start looking!" As soon as Rini heard this, she stood there for a couple of seconds to take in that she had to look around realizing Numbuh Five was behind her.

 _Why are we using the NanoCom again?_ Rini thought this for a second as she realized there were KND crates with a ladder going up to a roof, a nice and easy way to get to the rooftop of a house. From one box and to the third, she was on top of the ladder in an instant. She looked around for something and found an odd box on top of the roof, Rini opened it up fast and found an unfamiliar item.

"That's the Drive Casting, duh." Numbuh Five said below. "Come on down, you're done with the mission." Rini sighed and jumped down from the building and handed over the three items. "Thanks, I'll get this over to Hoagie soon, take some Taros and these pants."

Rini took the pants that looked quite futuristic, it was only a month in the future and she realized it was from Tech Square, these pants were too complicated and she just was happy to finish the mission.

"Well time to get back to the treehouse to get some foo-"

The ground started to shake and interupted the girl, Numbuh Five seemed startled with a few other people getting finishing up killing fusions. A shadow stood over Rini, looking up, she saw a giant fusion monster heading towards everyone.

As the monster started to come down the street, many started to flee, Rini joined them as well, her legs moving as fast as she could.

"Oh yeah, I can use my Numbuh Two nano." Rini ran while summoning her nano, the mini Numbuh Two looked behind him and realized there was a giant monster chasing after them.

"Hurry up! Here I'll give you a speed boost." the nano exclaimed. "Thanks, I'm going to need it."

The two ran up a slope of a hill, it was wierdly placed, it was most likely due to the fact that terrafusers injected fusion matter into the ground, the Earth was terrible now. The small version of Numbuh Two realized that he didn't even have to run and taunted the fusion monster by sticking out his tongue. The monster glared at them with clear intention of killing with it's movement, and Rini had to dodge to avoid it's swinging pinchers.

All of a sudden, the monster thrust it's head forward and roared in anger, someone was attacking it. The monster jerked once and went limp, Rini turned around and told her nano to go rest and it did. The fusion monster tried getting up and collapsed, fusion matter seeped from a sword in it's torso, and the ground was tainted by it.

Rini stopped to take a breath and looked over to find out who's sword it was, it seemed like a katana and it seemed heavily used. A boy with short white hair came up from behind the dead monster and took the sword out of the torso and started to walk away.

"Thanks by the way, for you know, saving me and well I guess everyone else got away." Rini said. "Hey are you listening!" The boy looked behind him and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, you're welcome." he finally replied. Rini noticed that there was some warm triumph flooding through the boy. "I know you want this crate so here, take it, I can wait for some to show up."

 _Geez, at least tell me your name._

"So your name is?" Rini asked. There was some silence for a couple of seconds until Rini coughed, "It's Wulf, by the way, do you want something?" The black haired girl thought of it for a second and agreed.

Rini shook her head up and down, "Okay, what is it?" Wulf crouched beside her and opened up his NanoCom to get something, it was food. "Here catch."

Rini opened her hands to catch something that seemed like some bread, her mouth watered as she thought about sinking her teeth into it.

"It's better with some butter y'know." Wulf said while giving some sort of cream over to Rini.

"Thanks again, by the way where do you get this stuff?"

"The Cul-de-sac, you should check it out sometime, anyways I gotta go, see you around." Wulf waved goodbye and sheathed his katana while walking away.

 _Wulf's a weird name but I've heard weirder, can't top Kishimu's._

Rini bit into the bread and relaxed, she survived another day and she knew she had to get back to the past to warn everyone about Fuse and to help them. She was mostly worried about her best friend as she knew he was hopeless in this war.

 _The Time Machine is almost done, soon I'll see him again and we could prevent this from happening._


	3. Chapter 2 - Failure

**Chapter 2**

 _Growling in his stomach woke_ Kishimu. The hurting of hunger had seemed more worse than usual ever since the war against Fuse had started a few days ago. The streets were now mostly empty with many evacuated, the rest having discussions about whether or not leaving the area was a great idea or not.

Still in his bed, Kishimu could hear annoying ruckus from outside of his home.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Kishimu slightly recognized that voice, although it was hard to tell since they were outside. "Maybe he'll get angry, what if he's tired?"

"I agree with Cronus, he has a tenancy for getting angry." If he was hearing clearly, those were the two greek brothers, Cronus and Arai. "And besides, do we really need Kishimu's help anyways? We got this in the bag by ourselves."

Kishimu heard a snort of laughter from someone else. "Yeah, you guys _sure_ can handle those fusions by your selves." It sounded like another person that he knew, Lance.

"I meant the four of us excluding Kishimu. Although Cronus and I could do it." Laughing was heard afterwards from Lance. "Totally."

"Whaddya think Wulf, do you think we really need Kishimu to defeat those fusions, I mean they're a piece of cake." Cronus asked.

Kishimu lifted his head and started to change out of pajamas and into some more comfortable clothes while listening to the people outside, he did this quietly, sneaking some peeks outside of his window ocasionaly as well.

"I-I don't know." Wulf stuttered. "Kishimu isn't the best fighter but we could always use an extra hand. That's just my take on this."

Finishing putting on his usual grey shirt, Kishimu found his sweater hanging behind his door, putting it on quickly, and walking over to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

 _I hope they don't leave, I really want to prove my self to them, I'm not that bad at fighting._ Kishimu thought to himself, water was turned on from his faucet as the chatter stopped outside.

"Hey, he's awake, I hear something inside, hey Kishimu we can hear you in there!" Cronus yelled.

"Shut up, he'll come out when he wants to." Arai fired back. "Why do you have to be so annoying Cronus?"

Kishimu sighed as the bickering continued, he finished brushing his teeth and put on his socks and shoes and went up to his front door. "Okay, time to impress them today." he mumbled.

Scrambling out of the door, Kishimu waved awkwardly towards the four impatient kids outside.  
"Look who decided to wake up, if it isn't Kishimu." Lance said sarcastically. "We just wanted to know if you wanted to help us take out some Road Golems?"  
"Lance means himself, not us." Cronus replied. His chestnut, short hair covered one of his hazel eyes. His eye that was seen looked down to the ground as he waited impatiently.

Arai had the same hair except that he had slightly darker eyes, it was quite hard to tell who was who, they were twins after all. He tapped his feet and opened his mouth to say something. "So, are you coming or not?"

"Sure! I'll get my wooden sword and we can go, oh by the way, Wulf's coming? That's pretty . . . odd." Wulf was presumed to be an introvert, quiet and staying to himself most of the time, he reminded Kishimu of his childhood.

"Yep he's coming alright, and wait a minute. A wooden sword, really? Sheesh man you're pathetic." Lance sighed and chuckled. "Well Wulf can hook you up with something better, right Wulf?" Wulf nodded and started at the ground just as the twins were doing.

Kishimu looked around the street for a Road Golem, they were pretty big if seen around here. Usually he has to dodge them to get back home and it dosen't end well most of the time. He could see why they are a problem around the area.

"Well, let's go." Kishimu said to break the ice. The five friends walked across the sidewalk searching for a Road Golem while occasionaly killing Fusion Spawns. Kishimu usually batted them away in a cowardly sense while the rest either kicked them or just ignored them.

The trees in the area shook as the wind blowed through them, leaves fell as it was the season of Auttum. Different colors were seen on the ground, the grass and just everywhere. The leaves stacked up in piles and were crushed beneath the feet of the marching friends.

A couple of boring minutes of searching later, Kishimu had realized something, he had forgotten the most important thing of the day, breakfast! His stomach growled more and more while the boys started to have glances towards Kishimu.

"This is so boring! I blame Cronus!" Arai mumbled. "Yeah and I blame Lance too for bringing Kish along with us, I mean we probably would have killed twenty by now."

"Hey wait what did I do?" Cronus shot back.

"Now now, let's not get too angry here, Arai is just a bit mad because he didn't get to show off today. That's all, Kishimu, you and I had nothing to do with this." Lance replied. _Lance is so cool, look at him with his leadership skills, keeping the team together._

Well even if Lance was right, a singular Road Golem was not seen anywhere, it had been a complete waste of time. Kishimu blamed it on himself internally and the kids just sighed as they realized this too. At least Kishimu could finally get breakfast, he was quite excited about that at least.

"Well I'm heading home, I'm going to kill some Road Ogres later today or tomorrow, they are still a problem here. It seems like I'll have to do it myself." Arai said under his breath. He started to walk towards West with Cronus following him. Kishimu looked over to his right to see Wulf just walking on home by himself like usual, Lance still stood there waiting for Kishimu to say something though.

"Sorry Lance, I didn't really mean to waste any time. I'll make it up to you guys though, I promise." Lance smiled and put his right hand on Kishimu's shoulder.

"Like I said, not your fault, and besides, we don't need them. Come on, let's go kill at least one right now. I saw one while walking along the sidewalk, I didn't mention it to the others so you and I could take it down ourselves." Kishimu smiled as well and put his wooden sword over his shoulder and started to run South.

"Wait which way was it?" Lance pointed towards a tree in the North direction, the complete opposite Kishimu ran off to. "Okay Road Ogre, your demise will be upon you short-" He was cut off from a broken down tire thrown over his head, it was the Road Ogre Lance was talking about. _Whew, luckily that missed me, it looked like it could hav-_ Kishimu's thoughts were caught off as well due to his sheer negligence of the situation going on around him, another tire was thrown directly into his stomach area leaving him breathless.

Lance pulled Kishimu up and pulled out a rifle of sorts, it seemed quite inefficient but Kishimu was always proven wrong by that though. It was one of those KND issued weapons, Lance must have gotten it through them. It had a soup can, and a bottle for the nuzzle. Kishimu got into his battle stance and confronted the golem, it was quite menacing, the boy just stood there looking at it, with shock. The Road Golem headed slowly towards Kishimu until it stopped and collapsed, Lance had shot towards it.

"Well, I think that counts as trying Kish, I don't think you're ready for these type of fusions, sorry." Lance looked over to the limp golem and hoped that it's boss wouldn't come for revenge, a General Golem had been seen around the area, and Lance knew Kishimu wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Hey, look there was some gum on the ground and I kind of stepped on it and I got stuck, you know, don't you hate when that happens?" He tried to make a recovery and hide his shame.

"Yep, I hate that, alright well I'm heading home, don't feel bad though, you'll get better at this." Lance said in a mocking tone, Kishimu felt a bit offended but let it be. He wasn't really the type to be hurt by things like that. The defeated teen pulled himself up from his arching back and headed to his house as well, kicking some rocks and tripping on his shoelaces as he didn't really feel like bending over just to tie his shoes. Upon arrival he realized how empty it was without his best friend, it was about seven years ago when she let him live with her after his parents went away. At least they sent postcards, they weren't bad people, just troubled and needed a vacation, a long vacation at that.

Walking towards his bed he kicked off his shoes and flopped on his bed and sighed. He would eat later, he was tired from just walking around and being a failure. Another day went by, no news about if Rini arrived from the time-travel experiment, how far did she go? _I really hope she's okay, although she wouldn't be any more safer in the future anyways as I can't protect anyone._


End file.
